You're My Sunshine In the Rain
by Alohahh
Summary: RE-WRITE OF MY STORY NIGHTFALL after moving around for 6 years the Cullen's decide to move back to Forks. Romance blooms and friendships are formed. Who is the new vampire in town? and which one of the Cullens new them as a human? enjoy :


****

Hi guys, this is a re-write of my story Nightfall (my username was iLoveTaylorAndConverse but I changed it) I hope you like this revamped (no pun intended) version :)

* * *

Renesmee's pov

_So here we are diary, back in forks, I haven't been here since I was a baby, but nothing much has changed...the cottage, the big house, my room and everything is still the same way we left it, 6 years ago. I can't wait to see Grandpa Charlie again, the last time I saw him was when he came up for thanksgiving last year. I still can't believe we're back here, this is like the best week ever, I'm going to see everyone again and it's my 16__th__ birthday in 3 days._

"Ness, dinner, if you don't hurry up Jake's going to eat it all" Esme called from the kitchen. "Okay I'll be one sec" I said shoving my diary under my bedside table. I went into the kitchen and realised the house was...quiet. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Jake looked up from his food to answer me "Hunting, they unpacked already" he said. I started to eat when I was aware of someone looking at me, it was jake. "What do you plan to do for the next week before we go to school?" he asked. "I'm going to high school? Are you coming too? And why do we have a week before we start?" I said in a rush. "Yes, you're going to high school, no more home-schooling, we thought it would be good for you to start school as soon as Carlisle found a way to slow your growth down, yes Jake and Seth are going with you and you have a week because it's the end of their summer break" My dad said answering all of my questions, I didn't even realise he was in the room.

Aunt Alice bounced into the room, literally. My dad smirked when he heard her thoughts, "Tomorrow is going to be overcast all day so Bella, you have to come shopping with me, you too Rose" she squealed. My mum frowned "How come Nessie gets out of it?" she questioned. Alice shrugged "She's going somewhere with Jake" something was up Aunt Alice always made me go shopping with her. "She's letting Ness go to La push tomorrow so that she can go shopping again to get her new outfits to wear to school" my dad said. Alice glared at him "Stupid mind reading, know-it-all"

I left them bickering like old women in the house and went and sat in the garden, I lay down on the grass and looked up at the orange sky. I heard footsteps approaching and recognized Jake's scent "You know there's a better place to see that" he said looking towards the sun that was starting to set. I touched his arm, _where?_ "La Push" he didn't need to say anything else, I was already walking towards the house. _Going to La Push with Jake, we'll be back before ten._ I thought and looked towards my dad, he nodded once. I grabbed a hoodie and went to meet Jake out front, I didn't see him at first so I walked a few steps into the forest, he was behind a bush taking his clothes off ready to phase, his body was incredible, the top half anyway, I got out of there before I saw any more.

We were sat together on La push beach watching the sun setting over the water, I looked over at Jake to find him looking at me, I met his intense gaze before looking away embarrassed. We sat like that until it was dark, the only light coming from the moon and a few street lights. After a while I could feel my eyes getting heavy, I felt Jake kiss my forehead before allowing sleep to takeover.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face knowing that today I was going to see everyone for the first time in six years. I looked at the clock it read 10:17am, my eyes widened, Crap, Jake was meant to be picking me up in half an hour. "Language, Renesmee" _sorry dad. _I threw on a t-shirt and mini skirt, ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Dad, where's Mom?"I asked. "Alice is already laying on the torture" he said handing me a plate of pancakes. I rolled my eyes "I don't see why she thinks shopping is so bad, it's not as if it actually pains her to go" he laughed at my comment.

"Hey where's my pancakes?" a voice came from the doorway. "Oh hey Jake, I'll be ready in a sec" I gave him the rest of my pancakes then went upstairs to get ready, I ran into my bathroom, cleaned my teeth then applied some Mascara and eyeliner. "See ya later dad" I said shutting the front door behind me. We got into Jake's car and I could literally feel my heart pumping through my chest and apparently so could jake. "Calm down Ness, you sound like you're going to have a heart attack"he said. I bit my lip and smiled at him "Sorry, I'm just excited to see everyone again."

After what seemed like the longest drive ever, we finally pulled up at Sam and Emily's house. I jumped out the car, Claire and Taylor, (Sam and Emily's son) ran out the house and straight over to me. I hugged them both and then carried on inside. the pack had grown slightly while I had been gone, Taylor had now phased and he and Seth had imprinted. Both their imprints introduced themselves to me. "Hi I'm Hannah, it's great to finally meet you" she said hugging me. "Hey I'm Hollie, welcome back home" my face broke out into a smile, it was good to be home.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you think

thanks

TwilighterForeverAndAlways x


End file.
